The First Gothic Book Two A Wizard In Practice
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Book two in the series. If you haven't read book one then do so before starting on this story or prepare to be confused. Also I'm expanding this story so it contains more than Narnia
1. Chapter 1

**The First Gothic. Book Two. A Wizard In Practice.**

**Part One. **

**Narnia. By The Lamp Post.**

"Why is this place so familiar?" questioned Mrs. Hermione Mason as she picked herself up from the snow and brushed herself down.

Now that she mentioned it there was something about this place that was also familiar to me. But rather than answer here I opened one the expanded pouches attached to my belt and took out a pair of gloves. The warming charm on the leather gloves restored life to my fingers and I was able to grasp my wand.

Hermione did the same, as did Luna once she realised that it was cold, and then the Muggleborn girl outdid both of us by taking a fur lined coat out of her travel bag. Luna and I only had our school cloaks but they were more than enough for two people who spent the winter months in a school in Scotland, but only because we also wore thick jumpers.

"I'm surprised you had room for a coat in there, what with all the books" I teased.

"I found it in a wardrobe" explained the teenage witch "there's loads of old wardrobes back at the school".

Given that I'd half expected to be driven out of the Wizarding World at some point the fact that I had a travel bag ready packed away in my school trunk wasn't so surprising. What was surprising, at least to me, was that my two wives also had prepared for this day.

"This isn't Skyrim" mentioned Luna who was now fully in the present.

Luna had been out of it since saying goodbye to her father. While making her tear filled goodbye a couple of dozen Hit Wizards had shown up and we'd had to make run for it. The shock of seeing her family home torn apart by corrupt Ministry officials as well as her father's death had sent Luna back inside her own head. Finally she seemed to be recovering, but I was still rightfully worried about her mental state.

"I don't know why but I don't have the Portal Spell any more" I explained to the girls "that's why I took us to the Department Of Mysteries".

The Veil of Death had allowed us to escape the Wizarding World, as the Traveller had promised, but I had no idea what world we were now on.

My loss of the Portal Spell worried me greatly as did the lose of my Discworld spells. Still it could be worse. At least I had my wand spells and my Elder Scrolls magic. I even had my sword and staff tucked away inside their expanded pouches.

"Is that a lamp post?" asked Hermione.

Being an artificial thing it rather stood against the backdrop of snow and trees.

"Looks a bit Victorian" I commented.

In fact it didn't look that different from the lamp posts used in Hogsmede. It struck me then that we could still be on Earth.

Carefully I placed my wand on top of a flat stone and said.

"Point me Hogwarts".

Nothing happened the wand didn't move.

"Point me London".

Again nothing so that meant we weren't on Earth or at least not on any version of Earth I knew anything about.

"Point me College Of Winterhold".

Still nothing and it had been highly doubtful that this was any part of Skyrim. Luna would know and anyway they didn't have gas lamps in the Elder Scrolls verse.

To double check I used the Clairvoyance Spell while visualising any place I could clearly picture in my mind but still nothing at all.

"I'm sure I know this place" said Hermione "something about a lamp post in a snowy forest".

"Wardrobe" I muttered before putting it all together "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. We're in Narina!"

Hermione got what I meant and smiled in relief since she had read the book as a child, as had I, but Luna was completely lost.

"I know where we are" I assured the blond girl "its a magical land so our spells should work".

Picking up my wand I said '_lumos' _and the tip of wand lit up. The girls checked their own wands out and got the same results.

"At least we're not in Oz" I chuckled "but this place does have a Wicked Witch".

There were worse places to be than Narina. This could have been Wonderland or anywhere with magic really. Landing in a place like Narina, were there was only one evil magic user to worry about, was a blessing.

"So do we wait for Mr. Tumnus?" asked the Muggleborn witch hardly able to hold back her laughter.

Luna just looked at us if we were the crazy ones in the group, which for her must have been very novel.

"I don't think we have to worry about completing the plot at least" I reasoned "there has to be two boys and two girls for the prophecy".

It would be nice not to be part of prophecy.

"What if someone followed us?" asked the former Miss. Granger in concern.

"Who would be foolish enough to follow us" I remarked "they would of needed to have been in the Ministry when we were and to have been invisible, otherwise we would of seen them in the room with the Veil".

I'd had the spell _Detect Life _active when in the department because it had allowed me to see who was behind the corners and such so normal invisibility wouldn't of allowed anyone to follow us without me knowing.

Also the the symbols on the arch of the Veil (symbols the Traveller must of added) kept changing so anyone wanting to follow us would have had to have waited for the pattern of symbols to match the ones that brought us to Narina. A different pattern of symbols would led to different worlds and the pattern kept changing so the chances of us being followed to this world were remote.

"So what do we do now?" asked Luna who seemed remarkable calm given that she knew less about what was going on than I did.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Hey what's that?"

Hermione drew my attention to the lamppost and a small bit of yellow paper that was stuck to it. There were two words written on the paper and it was in my handwriting.

'Work Experience'

I turned the piece of paper over and it said nothing on the other side so all in all that gave me very little to go on.

Work experience well that might explain why I had lost the Portal Spell. If I just removd me and mine from the this world then I wouldn't be able to amuse the Traveller. It also suggested that the only way I was going to get out of this reality was if I completed the work experience and that likely meant beating the Wicked Witch.

"Errr I guess we follow the plot" I told the girls "let's find that Faun guy".

"But we can't finish the story" insisted Hermione "there's only three of us. We need another boy and he has to met the Wicked Witch".

I had nothing to say to that so I just placed my wand on the floor and said.

"Point me Mr Tumnus".

The wand moved and I started off in that direction.

"Come on we'll be late for tea" I said and without delay the girls followed me like the good little minions that they were, well at least they were good little minions some of the time.

**Narnia. By The Lamp Post.**

Sometime after the Outcasts had left the area a part of the snow seemed to move. Only it wasn't part of the snow it was an Invisibility Cloak that had allowed its owner to go unseen while the Outcasts discussed what was going on.

Sadly for Harry Potter he'd knocked himself out upon arrival and so hadn't heard anything Damien or his wives had said. Also he'd never read The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe so he had clue as to why there was a lamppost in the middle of a forest.

All he knew was that Damien Mason, his friend Hermione and that odd Loony girl were on the run for some reason. He'd been at the Ministry attempting to get himself out from Dumbledore's grasp when he'd seen the Outcasts running around the Department and he had decided to follow them.

He never went anywhere without his cloak these days and so had been to avoid the Ministry workers and follow the group through the Veil before the odd patterns on the arch had changed.

Now he was totally lost, a bit dizzy from the head injury and for some reason he could hear the sound of sleigh bells. Not knowing what else to do he followed the sounds and ended up meeting a very odd witch.

**Narina. The Home of Mr Tumnus. **

"Oh, come on in! It's not every day I get to make new friends! And there's a... roaring fire! And toast and cakes! And maybe... we'll even break into the sardines."

Oh wow sardines who could pass that offer up. Still my sarcasm aside we had to follow the plot and that meant letting the Faun lure us to his home so he could betray us and then we'd end up with some talking beavers if I remembered right.

On the way here Luna had enjoyed listening to Tumnus talk about Narnia, and how it had been winter here for a very long time. To my second wife and I it was all old news but my first wife seemed awe struck by the discovery of a new world.

As we had ventured to the goat-man thing's home I couldn't of failed to notice that the Faun had kept looking around if expecting something unfriendly to leap out and eat him. He might have been worried about the wolves but I wasn't, I had more than enough magic to deal with a colony of man eating giant spiders so a few rapid flea bitten mutts didn't concern me. Still I'd gotten my sword into its scabbard and kept it close at hand just in case.

Soon we were settled into the warmth of creature's home. The fireplace was quickly topped with more wood as Tumnus headed into the kitchen to prepare food while a pot of water slowly heated over the flames.

At least the Fawn's house was nice and warm, and as promised there was tea and cakes. My stomach was growling at me demanding to be fed so I allowed myself to relax and to eat the food.

"My father went away to war but that was a very long time ago... before this dreadful winter" the mystical creature was saying.

I decided to let Luna go through the motions of this scene since her performance was genuine.

"Winter's not so bad" remarked the Seer "at least you get Christmas".

"Its always winter here and never Christmas" replied the Faun "its been that way for a hundred years".

Given that Christmas was a date on the calender it made me wonder how it could never be Xmas. It wasn't as if they had stopped recording time because if it had then they wouldn't know it had been a hundred years since the winter started.

"No presents for a hundred years!" said Luna in great shock.

Sometimes I wondered just how mature my wife actually was, at times she'd seemed so innocent.

"But, oh, like I said on the way here, you would have loved Narnia in the spring! The Dryads and us Fauns would dance all night, but we never got tried. And oh, the music! Such music. Would you like to hear some now?"

No I wouldn't but Luna had decided otherwise and Hermione had somehow found a book.

"I'm going to go write my name in the snow" I told the room but no one heard me.

"Now, are you familiar with the Narnia lullabies?" I heard as I left the room and closed the door behind me.

Patting down my pockets I sparked up and tried to remember when it was I'd started smoking again. At least it was cheap habit in the 1990's. Also it gave me the chance to think things over. I was still trying to remember how the kids in the book got from the Faun's house to the married beaver couple (they could also talk) who would then led them to Aslan, the also talking animal who may or may not be Jesus.

Suddenly there was banging noise and I went back inside to find Tumnus packing bags like a demon.

"The White Witch, the one that makes it always winter, and never Christmas." Tumnus said between filling rucksacks with random things "She told me that if I ever was to come across a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve, that I was to turn them over to her!"

Ah now I remembered the Pan lookalike was going to drug the tea. Thank goodness I didn't drink any.

"But you're good. I must try to get you to Aslan! There might still be a chance to keep you safe and to free Narnia".

The magical creature's mood suddenly shifted.

In your next cup of tea, I would have slipped in a sleeping draught, but I find that I do not have it in me to betray good people such as you."

Good people! If the goat guy had an idea how many Wizards I had killed he would of handed me over to the White Bitch without any concern. But the girls weren't to bad on the moral spectrum of things so I let the statement pass.

Tumnus started to hand out bundles, mine seemed to be full of bedsheets, and then ran to the door.

"We must move quietly as the woods are full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side."

How the hell do trees take sides? Nothing about this place made sense.

"We have to help them!" declared Luna "There's an evil witch and no Christmas!"

"Huh fine" I said giving in to a fate I could not escape "let's go do the work of four children".

I had really expected something a bit more grown up for my first proper outing as a Wizard, but perhaps the setting was to ease the girls into the life rather than about challenging me.

As we walked, in whatever direction it was we were going, a robin directed a noise at Tumnus. Even the birds seemed to talk in these parts.

"Robin! I'm so glad you're here! You must fly to Aslan and tell him that a Son of Adam and two Daughters of Eve are here in Narnia. But let Beaver know we're heading over to his place first."

Ah so he had no knowledge of another Human male being here. That was possibly good or bad news I wasn't quite sure yet.

"Oh dear. My friends, please continue to follow this path, and it will take you to safety. Robin will have alerted them you are coming. I will try to lead the Witch's Wolves away and join you later."

"No!" cried Luna as the Faun ran away "Damien can beat the wolves, stay with us".

Well I could slaughter them like they were day old puppies sure.

Hermione then grabbed Luna by the back of her cloak and start pulling her along.

"Come on Luna let's get this over with. The faster we get to Aslan the sooner this will all be over with and the less people will die".

The possible genocide of mostly harmless magical forest creatures did take some of the childishness out of the story.

**Narina. The Queen's Sleigh**

"No thanks" said Harry as Her Imperial Majesty, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, and Empress of the Lone Islands once more tried to feed him Turkish Delight "my Aunt and Uncle told me never to accept sweets from strangers".

Well they hadn't but his primary school teachers had often said it was a bad thing so Harry had decided to follow their advice. They'd also mentioned something about not accepting rides from grown ups that you didn't know but since Harry would of frozen to death in the woods this was the lesser of two evils.

"Well perhaps I could tempt you with something else" offered the White Witch.

Harry was suddenly very aware that this lady had very large breasts and that his head was very close to them. Having never even kissed a girl he was rather unprepared to have his face smoothed by the oversized bosom of a fully grown woman and not for the first time in his life he apperated without meaning to.

"Why do men always leave me" moaned Jadis "do I come on too strong?"

The horrid little person driving the sleigh wisely said nothing on the subject.

**Narina. The Woods.**

With a sharp crack of noise and a short scream Harry James Potter landed before the Outcasts.

'Errr hi" he said rather lamely.

"And now we have two boys and two girls" declared Hermione.

"Bloody prophesies" mumbled Damien Mason.

**Narina. Beaver's Dam**

"It's a talking beaver!" Harry exclaimed.

I resisted the urge to impersonate Snape at this point and managed not to call Potter a dunderhead.

"And you are the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve" said Mr Beaver "weren't there only three of you?".

"Harry just caught up with us" I explained.

I was unsure as to why Potter had appeared near my group and he had no idea either so I put it down to magic having some will of its own.

"No time to explain now," insisted the self aware mammal "follow me, Further in to the woods and down along the creek. Should only take us about a half an hour".

I had a watch so I could time the trip and it actually took an hour since the snow was deep here and none of us were rightly equipped for hiking in this terrain.

"There it is home sweet home" proudly stated Mr Beaver.

It was a pile of logs in my opinion but the girls made comments on how impressive it was and considering that it had been made by creatures lacking the tools man could make use of it was rather well made.

As we got closer to the logs my group, and sadly Potter as he was still with us, encountered another beaver.

"Well you all must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilized conversation, shall we?"

That was Mrs Beaver speaking if my keen mind was any judge.

"Thank you Mrs. Beaver" said Luna with a big smile on her face while Potter looked a bit confused.

Hermione and I just tried not to laugh at how silly this all was.

**Narina. The Beavers' Dam. **

"More fish and sticks?" offered Mrs. Beaver as she laid down a plate with a cooked fish upon on it along with a side dish which was bits of wood.

I started to eat the fish while the group started to chat. Harry was explaining how he had ended up in Narina and I was happy to find out that hadn't eaten or drunk anything the Queen had offered him. This was could because it meant that she had no claim over the Boy-Who-Lived and so Aslan wouldn't have to die for his sake. The last thing Potter needed was someone else dying to keep him safe.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Hermione was asking.

If I remembered right he was nothing more than stone at this point and without a Mandrake I couldn't brew the potion needed to reverse such a state. I did have a few potions packed away but none of those would undo such magic. Maybe the scroll I had which undid dark curses might work, but I had no desire to test it out.

"There's always hope" said one of the animals "Aslan is on the move".

If Aslan was so great then how come he hadn't done anything about this never ending winter until now? Must be that damn prophecy.

"Who is Aslan?" inquired Harry.

Mr and Mrs Beaver seemed amused at the idea that someone didn't know who Aslan was.

"He's only the king of the whole world, the true king of Narnia. And he's waiting for you!"

"Waiting for us?" asked Luna with confusion written on her face.

"You got to be joking! Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest even the secret police! They're all happening because of you!" explained Mr. Beaver

"Because of us" half wailed Potter "why is it our fault?"

He could be such a whiny Emo at times.

Mrs. Beaver tried to reassure the Boy-Who-Lived, "Not blaming you dear, thanking you."

"There's a prophecy you see" added Mr Beaver "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits on Cair Paravel's throne, the evil is over and done".

What kind of silly prophecy was that!

"Needs to rhyme" I said "all the prophecies rhyme its makes them easier to remember".

The Beavers clearly didn't appreciate my input so I kept my mouth shut.

"It has long been told that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore the seasons".

And also they would end up ruling the entire land if I remembered right. Being a king, now that would make things worthwhile. I could do with a kingdom.

"So you think we're the sons and daughters?" questioned Harry

Mr. Beaver nodded grimly, "Well you'd better be; Aslan's already fitting out your army".

That made me perk up a little. I'd always wanted to command an army. Video games had never satisfied that urge. I wanted the real thing.

"I think you've made a mistake; I'm not a hero!" protested the kid who had defeated Voldemort while still in nappies.

I could see this turning into a debate which could last for hours.

"It doesn't matter if we are or not. Only Aslan can get us off this world so we will need to go see him anyway".

That seemed to settle the matter for a while so we all got sleep with me curled up Luna who seemed to badly need the company right now, and who could blame her even with her visions finding out that your going to take part in reshaping a world is big news.

Well for other people it was a big deal, for me it was getting to be down right common.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

**Selias **

Yes they will be going to that forest full of those portals. I forget what its called, but the internet will provide answers. To google!

**Joe Lawyer**

Its actually meant to ease Luna, Hermione and Harry into the role of multi- dimensional adventurer. As you say Damien could, even without the best of his spells, rip through Narnia like a wildfire. In fact having other people there is slowing him down. But the story requires two boys and two girls (and the Outcasts are still teenagers in body) in order to complete it, so this forces Damien to work with Harry.

Yeah it won't be a walk in the park. As you said there is that battle and the duel with the Wicked Witch should be a good fight. Damien has never faced anyone at his level before. Voldemort was too powerful and the Death Eaters were too weak.

While that scene would be a thousand laughs I don't think Santa would give anyone high tech weapons he's Santa after allnot an arms dealer. Magical medieval weapons are one thing, the Outcasts are after all going to be in a war, but I really don't think Santa's workshop is up to making science fiction energy weapons. Plus not even Damien knows how to use a gun and Santa is not going to give a dark lord in training anything that could be used to kill people. No what Damien needs is a way to quickly move around and I have an idea for that.

Becoming the Kings and Queens of Narnia is important to the plot of the story. As you know Damien is looking for a world to relocate the Wizarding Worlds light magic creatures to.

The lack of time passing will help as well because all three of the Outcasts (plus Potter) can spend years in Narina and not age. That's all the time the world for Damien to train and for Emo Harry to grow up.

Aslan is like Jesus in some respects what with the resurrection and all, but he's a little more willing to kick ass than Jesus was. And your right his knowledge will be useful to Damien.

The more sex and action will take place on other worlds. Narina is a family friendly place after all and this is just the start. I will likely change the rating later when I have decided what other worlds the Outcasts visit.

Aslan will teach Damien how to access a place I don't know the name of that allows travel between worlds. But the Outcasts (and Harry) will be staying in Narina for a while.

**The First Gothic. Book Two. A Wizard In Practice.**

**Part Two. **

**Narnia. The Woods. **

In the morning, the group and I had gotten up early to find that the beavers had packed, or in this case repacked our bags, with things that would actually be useful on this journey.

"When do we leave?" I'd asked as everyone had gotten ready for the trip.

Understandably I'd been, and still was, rather eager to get this all over and done with. The less time spent around talking balls of fur the better.

"As soon as all of you are ready" Mr Beaver had said "We want to get going before the Wolves have a chance to catch up with us".

Unless they were werewolves I wasn't too worried.

Within the hour we'd been out of the damn and back on the... well not road so much as wilderness trail.

At one point we'd gone through a series of tunnels, and found ourselves amidst a circle of stone animals. I should of stopped to help them but at time we'd been filled with a sense that we had to keep moving.

"What happened to them?" Luna had asked.

The answer had of course been the White Witch.

Later we'd come across a talking fox (was there any animal here that couldn't talk) and I had transformed into my canine form order to get a better sense of the creature. The fact that I could transform into a fox had surprised everyone but my wives. But I was able to explain that it was magic and I was really Human just a magic using one.

The fox had been to divert the wolves but at a price. I ended up showing off my powers once more by healing the red coated creature with some Elder Scrolls magic.

"It has been a pleasure your Highnesses. But I have to race ahead to gather more troops. Robin has already let Aslan know that you are in Narnia. He is raising your army and I am his courier".

Mr. Beaver had then said, "You've seen Aslan! What is he like?"

"Like everything we have ever heard" he told the smaller beast before he'd gone on to address us "He'll be a great aid to when you are fighting the White Witch, your highnesses".

"Looks like I'll be fighting another Dark Lord" Harry had moaned.

No one had bothered to correct him on the matter that the White Witch would be a Dark Lady and not a Dark Lord.

"I just want to go home" he had wined.

The fox had attempted to assure the sorry excuse for a boy hero by saying.

"If anyone can help you get home, it will be Aslan".

It seemed to have worked a little

"Truly you are a king" the fox had said to me alone before scampering off.

Healing was always very impressive magic. No doubt word of my power would spread quickly.

Now hours or days later we were still hiking across the countryside, with the wolves hopefully going another direction.

"So tell me about this army?" I asked as we passed even more trees who may or may not be on our side.

There wasn't much positive say really. Aslan was gathering an army to counter the army the White Bitch had but the witch had lots of monsters and the good guys had the cast of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and maybe a few light magic creatures on their side. Oh and Jesus Lion of course.

No wonder they needed my help. Even a saviour can only do so much.

More days past, or at least they seemed to be days, and one morning Mr Beaver said.

"We've done remarkably well, all things considered. Aslan's camp should be just across the frozen river. So not much further now"

The rest of the Outcasts and Potter didn't seem reassured by this. I was doing fine on this trek (my male pride assuring me of this) but most magic users aren't that fit so we were all tired and very sore. Even the promise of an end to this quest didn't cheer them up.

"We have to cross a river" almost panicked Hermione "just how wide is it?"

"Pretty big" explained the small animal "but its been frozen for a century so we'll be perfectly safe".

Actually we wouldn't be due to the fact that spring was coming, despite the fact that Christmas should of come first, but my boots were enchanted so that I could walk on water (as were my wives shoes) so we would fine if the river thawed and I could carry the beaver. Potter might drown which would be sad, but I'd get over it.

Then again if the river was in the process of thawing out then it could be a problem. If only I'd packed a broom then I could fly us across the river and right into Aslan's camp.

"If its dangerous then I could fly us across" offered Potter who pulled out his Firebolt from his own extended bag.

I nearly face palmed.

"Harry!" screamed the former Miss Granger "why didn't you tell us that you had a broom, you could of flown us all to Aslan in a few trips".

At least the Boy-Who-Lived had the decency to look ashamed at this foolishness.

"Just take the girls across" I ordered.

Picking up Mr. Beaver I used the Featherlight spell to make my way across the ice. It didn't crack under my greatly reduced weight and Potter was a good flyer so not even he could mess up playing taxi service for the women folk.

"We're mere moments away now," promised the wood eater "follow me Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve".

I was really starting to hate those titles. It would be so nice for some of the animals around her to start calling us by our names. By all rights they should be calling me 'my lord' or even 'your majesty' so only the fox had shown me that level of respect.

Suddenly the sound of sleigh bells filled the air and Harry screamed

"Its the boob lady".

Everyone other than me was too busy hiding to notice what Potter said, but it was no importance right now however I would ask about that later.

"Hide Son of Adam" urged Mr. Beaver "its her!"

No it wasn't her. This was something much more embarrassing (at least to me) than hiding from a single witch.

"Its not _her _its HIM" I told the hiding people "he is coming".

"Who Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Wow that boy really needed to get out more. Not every dark magic user was that snake faced bastard. Although many Dark Wizards did have a snake theme if one thinks about it.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Santa Claus aka Father Christmas came for a landing and the rest of the group came out of hiding.

"Oh him!" called out Hermione "I forgot about this bit".

I sure hadn't he should have a nice stocking full of coal ready for me. Enough to beat me to death with no doubt.

"Its Christmas!" screamed Luna.

Time really didn't seem to mean much here as Christmas should of happened before the spring came and the river started to thaw. But little about this world made sense. For example a version of Santa handing out weapons to kids so they could fight in a war. Since when did that ever happen?

I had an amusing image of Santa presenting me with a Gatling gun, something that would end the coming war quite quickly, but I didn't think that we would get so lucky. Still it was fun to picture Santa's Elves putting together some overwhelming firepower for us.

"Hello children" greeted the jolly fat man.

"Merry Christmas Santa!" shouted Luna as she went up to hug the man in red "its good to see you again".

Wait what? These two had met before?

The old man hugged Luna, smiled and said

"It certainly is a Merry Christmas. You have all made such remarkable progress in your journey. Narnia's future is looking hopeful than I ever could have imagined. And I am here to thank all four of you".

Part of me wanted to point out that we hadn't any done much yet but who argues with St Nick.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," said a confused Harry.

"There hasn't been for a hundred years" explained the merry guy "but now the Witch's power over the land is starting to fade. Once more we will have seasons. Spring is finally coming!".

"Yay!" shouted the blond.

Something about this reality was really bringing out Luna's inner child. Thankfully Hermione was treating things like an adult, which is to say with a healthy dose of scepticism.

"Now its time for presents!".

I wondered what I could get. I had my special armour on between my inner and outer layer of clothes. I also had a kickass sword so really I didn't need another weapon.

"For you Luna. The juice of the fire flower in this bottle. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them".

That might seem a little pointless given my healing spells but if I was the one to get hurt then I'd be grateful that she had it.

"I sense the kind soul in you, but I think you will need this. A sword strong of blade and light of weight".

The blade was indeed light of weight it looked like something that a Hobbit might use.

"Indeed it is Damien" remarked St Nick " and like that sword it will glow blue when creatures of darkness are close".

Either Santa could read minds or he might of just read the expression on my face and guessed that I was thinking given that the sword looked just like the famous Sting.

Luna hugged Santa again then went off to fight invisible enemies.

"Eve's Daughter. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

I'd have to give the Muggleborn a quick lesson before we went into battle. I actually knew something about archery and even if the bow was enchanted to aid the archer she'd still need to know how to use the weapon.

Since Hermione was having her world view shattered by the red dude so I thanked Santa for her.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this horn is yours. Blow it and help will come. If it is able".

Yep Santa knew my wife very well.

"Wait" said the former Miss Granger "if your Santa can't you..".

The man in the suit made a sad expression.

"I'm sorry no I can not take you home. My power is tied to the magic of Christmas. It is not Christmas on your world so I can not enter it".

"Huh so you don't actually live at the North Pole" I remarked.

"No, Son of Adam" St Nick informed "I live in this world which is connected to yours but also outside of it. That is how I can make enough toys for all the children of the Earth in one year".

Of course! Santa could have decades or even centuries to prepare for each Christmas if he lived in some remote part of this reality. And if Christmas had magic of its own perhaps Santa could use the strange flow of time to deliver all those presents in what was to the people of Earth a single night.

"Now to Harry" said the Xmas man "your own set of Mirthal armour".

I nearly swore at Father Christmas for that. How could he give a set of armour the same as I had spent a small fortune to acquire to Harry like it was nothing more than mere Yuletide gift?

"And your own sword. This made of star metal, your friend Damien knows what it can do".

Star metal, now that rang a few bells.

"It banishes creatures from other dimensions back to their own worlds" I recalled thinking out loud.

"Not exactly" correct the man who somehow still sounded like he was getting high on good feelings towards all men "the sword will upon contact banish a creature from another level of existence to its rightful plane. You are mortal so you belong on this plane of existence even if it isn't your world, but creatures such as the many kinds of demons and angels do not. This sword will send them to their own universes without harming them".

That was rather handy actually.

"Now for you world wanderer".

Oh no not another title. Like the harem girls I seemed to collect titles.

"You already have a sword, a staff, and a wand. And I'd bet a plate of mince pies that you also have a few more weapons tucked away on your person".

I actually felt a bit embarrassed. If you counted the scrolls and the few poisons that worked with skin contact I had enough weapons to equip a squad of soldiers. And that was without mentioning the knives and the spare wand.

"You don't need a weapon, but you do need more armour".

Well I had my magically enhanced platinum armour but that was so light that I barley ever noticed it, so I could wear more.

"Your existing armour will serve you well against spell or sword but you will face fearsome creatures on the battlefield. Some of them will have deadly claws and even deadlier teeth".

The armour that was presented to me looked like something that belonged to a hero of legend but at least it was in a stylish mixture of black and silver, but it wasn't dark lord black it was more majestic somehow.

"With it a cloak of command, fit for a true warrior-king. All who see you in this cloak will know that you will led them into battle and be inspired by your presence".

This wasn't like my school cloak this was more of cape. It was black and trimmed with silver, and it was made of something I had no name for. It was also as he said somewhat inspiring to see even if no one was currently wearing it.

Wizards don't tend to dress as warriors but I wasn't stupid. I knew that I needed these things or Santa wouldn't of brought them. Also I figured it would help me to look inspiring when it came time for the army to fight loads of scary monsters.

"Thank you, sir" I said with real gratitude in my voice "I'll try to use them well".

St Nick smiled and said.

"I'm not done yet".

Father Christmas took out four figurings of different magical animals, each was small enough to fit in the palms of our hands and seemed to be made out of onyx.

Luna had a hawk or eagle, while Hermione had a griffin. Oddly Harry had an animal that didn't fly, it looked to be a dog. I had a winged horse which was kinda of cool.

"Each is a companion that can be called to your side but only for twelve hours in day, then they must rest for a day and half. Any longer and your comrade will weaken. To long spent on this plane will harm the beasts".

I'd heard of something like this before.

"They're just like Guenhwyvar".

Only the sleigh rider seemed to understand my reference so I clarified.

"The figurine is of a real creature that lives in the astral plane. If you call it by name it takes physical form here and will aid you like friend. There nearly impossible to harm and extremely loyal".

Santa nodded.

"You will figure out thier names in due time" he assured "oh and Harry make sure your sword does not touch them for like a creature of the lower planes your sword can banish those of higher levels of existence back to where they belong".

There was a pause until he said.

"Now I must go I have gifts for the other children and also many messages to carry for Aslan's army. I must do my part".

"You're not going to fight are you?" asked Harry who seemed a little upset at the idea that Mr Claus would ever kill anyone.

Even I felt that sending Santa into battle was just plain wrong.

"No I will not fight I am forbidden from using my powers in such a way. I can only offer you support".

Which he had done with the gifts and also with more hugs. Being hugged by Santa is a very nice thing. He even smells of Christmas.

Then got back on the sled after hugging Luna one last time (those two seemed to be old friends) and went through that whole reindeer roll-call thing before flying away.

"So Santa huh" I said once we were on the move again "he's kinda of awesome isn't he?".

Everybody agreed with the statement. Even Hermione did and she looked as if she wasn't quite sure if Santa had ever been there at all.

Author Note:

Next chapter we met Alsan and Damien gets to finally kill something


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews**

**Ethorin**

Woods between the worlds! I just couldn't remember the name. Thanks for reminding me.

**Wooden farts there are on the go.**

I'm pretty sure the expression is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

How do I write Hermione oddly?

**Hypnosis Writer**

I might take Damien back to the Discworld. He can still access L space and get to the Unseen University if he so wishes he just needs to find a library.

**Tylermech66**

Santa is indeed awesome.

**Joe Lawyer**

I'm not the first person to call Alsan by that title.

This Harry isn't that great. He's an abused orphan whose not that bright. He is however improving which you will see.

Damien makes it look easy because he is smart. He thinks things through, plans ahead and knows which tools to use. Also to be fair to Harry this story is mostly Damien's point of view and he doesn't like Potter so the deprecating is a bit bias.

Santa is very powerful in this story. He's a very old Wizard, but not Merlin and is the Santa for the Damien's Wizarding World as well as Narina.

Glad you liked the gifts.

Yeah the girls have been bit useless for this story. Luna's a bit messed up due to her Father dying, and Hermione is having trouble accepting reality. However they will fight in the war and do something useful soon.

**Selias**

Thanks for pointing that error out I will correct it.

No the cloak of command inspires those who follow Damien into battle. It increases their moral in battle if he is the leader. Its different than his enhanced charisma, that power makes him more charming and easier to agree with but it works over time. The cloak works all the time but only for a recognised leader.

**A.W**

Well Aslan is very powerful so I don't think the star metal sword would do anything to him. Its meant more for banishing demons and other otherworldly spirits.

The gifts from Santa are more like D&D items but lots of RPGs have enchanted stuff so its easier to see why you'd think in those terms.

For example Harry's sword is based upon used by Conan in the cartoon series. It had the power to banish the evil serpent men back to their own dimension so if it works on other extra dimensional beings then it could banish demons back to hell and angels back to heaven.

And of course Luna's short sword is a Elvish blade from Lord of the Rings. Santa and Gandalf are old friends as you might of guessed so Santa had one lying around.

**The First Gothic. Book Two. A Wizard In Practice.**

**Part Three.**

**Narnia. Aslan's Camp.**

"He'll be coming and going. One day you'll see him and another you won't. He doesn't like being tied down - and of course he has other countries to attend to. It's quite all right. He'll often drop in. Only you mustn't press him. He's wild, you know. Not like a tame lion."

"Can you even tame a lion?" Harry Potter asked but his question was ignored.

Mr. Beaver hadn't stopped talking about Aslan since we'd arrived at the lion's camp.

Aslan was by all reports the one true king of Narnia; all of its inhabitants (well the good ones) had absolute faith in him, and also loved him absolutely. In the past he had come to Narnia to aid its leaders and heroes on important missions all of which had positive outcomes, and also to protect this world from various evils.

Apparently he watched over Narnia constantly, but he chooses not to solve all of its problems. Which made sense because that would cause over dependence.

Aslan also periodically brought Humans from Earth, both to help Narnia, and to teach those people important lessons. If it wasn't the Traveller hadn't brought us here then it was Aslan who had summoned us to Narnia.

From what I understood from reading the C.S Lewis books as a child Aslan was a divine being, and therefore very powerful and perhaps virtually omnipotent. Aslan created this entire world so he was pretty much God in these parts although he seemed to play the role of a Jesus like figure, at least in my view, because he had a Father who rules he had to obey.

As I listened to the stories (Mr Beaver clearly knew all of them) I was told that Aslan had made Humans from Earth rulers of Narnia before now. In the past he'd also once banished the witch Jadis from the land of Narnia so he was more than a match for her even if he was holding back.

"_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._"

That was something I'd heard from more than one talking animal and it was a much better prophecy, at least in my opinion, then the one about Adam's flesh and Adam's bone.

It also meant that it was Aslan and not the presence of Earth Humans that was causing the White Queen's power over the land to fade. This made me wonder what exactly they needed with the four of us. Perhaps Aslan just wanted someone to rule Narnia for him while he went back to doing whatever it had been doing for the last hundred years.

Honestly I was bit conflicted on how to treat the Jesus Lion and in the end I decided to be polite but not to worship the lion as I was a Wizard not a Cleric, damn it!

Once I was shown into a tent and had changed into my armour I began to realise that it wasn't a Cleric I was becoming. I looked more like badass Paladin than a mighty Wizard, but that was what the story needed I guessed.

Stepping out of the tent I was met with the others of my group who had changed for the coming battle. They didn't wear new armour but had mirthal stuff hidden under fine clothes that suited future kings and queens.

They were now also all heavily armed and as ready for a war as they could ever be.

Leading the group Mr. Beaver led us to Aslan but our way was blocked by centaurs.

"We have come to see Aslan" I declared.

The spear holding centaurs stood aside and we walked to where Alsan was waiting for us. He was indeed a lion a very big lion in fact, if he wished to I had no doubt that he could fit my entire head in his mouth.

The Great Lion spoke.

"Welcome Sons of Adam, welcome Daughters of Eve".

That title sounded so much better when he said it.

The girls and Harry were rendered speechless but one of the advantages of having the power of enhanced charisma is that other people's enhanced charisma is less effective on you as long as you are aware of it. Still it was hard not to kneel before Aslan. The golden furred king of beasts had an aura that screamed power and wonder.

"Come with me Damien, we need to talk" commanded Aslan.

We took a walk in the warming sun, and the vestiges of snow were melting at our feet as spring claimed the land.

Aslan and I stopped at the top of a nearby hill. From here I could watch over my girls (and Potter) and I saw that they were attempting to make friends despite the fact that the centaurs clearly didn't like Humans being around. In that respect it wasn't so much different than back home.

The Great Lion directed my attention across the land to and explained to me what it was I was looking at.

"That is Cair Paravel of the four thrones, on one of which you must sit as High King".

As the oldest naturally I'd be High King, one was needed as if you had four leader then you could end up with half deciding one thing while the other two wanted another thing. Without some to break such a deadlock nothing would ever get done.

"In time another witch will join you but not until after you sit upon the throne".

I had thought that it would nearly impossible for someone from the Wizarding World to follow us to Narnia but Harry presence here proved me wrong.

"Which witch?" I asked.

"A red haired maiden with a fiery temper".

Ginny. Of course it would be her, she'd chase after Potter.

"Do you doubt the prophecy?" the lion asked of me.

"Not really," I replied "but I know that they can interpreted in many ways and that people often make prophecies come to pass by trying to avoid them.I don't doubt that they have some power of their own even if its just power people give them".

The Great Lion nodded and said.

"There is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us to fulfil our destinies, both yours and mine. It even crosses between worlds at points".

"I don't know if I can win a war for you" I spoke after nothing had been said for a while "I know how to kill monsters but ending a war and ruling afterwards are other things entirely. I'm a wizard not a king".

"You were able to get your friends here safely," Aslan reminded me "and I will do what I can for the four of you once this is over".

More silence passed by and then the Great Lion said.

"Hold out your sword".

I did as instructed and Aslan breathed upon the blade. Nothing noticeable happened but I knew what the breathe of Aslan could do so I didn't doubt that he'd some impressive.

That was when a scream filled the air it was Luna's scream and I raced off to find out what was going on.

The wolves had finally found us.

"Run, Beavers!" Harry was shouting.

Animals of all shapes and sizes ran away. The White Queen's wolves had terrorised the land of Narnia for a century so even the centaurs, and what I guessed be dwarves, had ingrained fear of these predators.

Spells from Harry and Hermione downed two of the wolves but they had just been hit by stunners nothing more and would soon recover. These bad dogs needed putting down for good.

Aslan roared and charged but I was ahead of him. The wolves came to get me but I was ready for them. Compared the giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest a few rabid wolves were nothing to worry about.

My sword slashed and killed a wolf its blood mixing with melted snow and staining the new grass. Potter stunned another wolf while my blade found itself in the mouth of a canine with very bad breathe. I cut its mouth open and destroyed its jaw. The armour seemed to enhance my strength or perhaps Aslan had blessed my sword making more potent than ever.

I picked myself up and viewed the battle. Aslan had effortlessly slain four wolves to my two and now the magical peoples of Narnia had lost some of their fear of the wolves. Stones and other thrown objects pelted the evil creatures and made the pack back away.

"Put that down, boy," sneered the leader wolf who was weary of my sword, "someone might get hurt!"

As if I would be foolish enough to disarm myself in the presence of an enemy.

There must have been a second pack or maybe the pack had recovered quickly upon seeing that their leader wasn't running.

"Leave now while you can, Son of Adam, and you might even live to fight another day."

I was not impressed by this doggy's threats, and given that he had the fresh blood of my future subjects on this teeth I wasn't feeling charitable enough to spare the mutt's life.

"Don't listen to him," Mr. Beaver called from somewhere I couldn't see. "Kill him while you have the chance. Kill him now!"

I raised my hand and let fire appear it struck the wolves' head and it ran like mad. All savage beasts fear fire and that one would have many burns to remember me by.

A troop of centaurs raced by chased the remaining wolves away, but with the pack's alpha running so fast there was no need. We wouldn't be seeing those wolves again for a while.

"Well fought, Sir Damien Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia. You and yours have proven yourselves".

Oh not another title.

It was tense few moments then as Aslan looked as if he had been wounded but the King of the world wasn't going to beaten by a pack of mangy dogs.

"Thank you, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Let us return to the camp, and rest after this long day".

**Narnia. Aslan's Camp.**

Once the sun had set Luna crawled out of the bed she'd been sharing with her husband and went off to see Aslan. The Great Lion was not sleeping but had actually been waiting for the blond girl.

"I had a vision" the young witch explained.

Aslan nodded and encouraged the girl to continue.

"I saw you restoring people who had been turned to stone. I was with you and we were at a scary looking castle".

Aslan somehow looked as if he considering what Luna had said despite the fact that as a Lion he lacked the expressiveness a Human face allowed.

"Yes we will need the extra troops" said Aslan "come climb on my back. We must return before the dawn or my people will notice us missing and grow to despair".

Luna agreed with that statement. If Aslan vanished all hope would be lost.

Slowly she climbed onto the lion's back and the two of them soon vanished into the darkness. Only the sound of girl shouting 'woohoo' marked their passing.

Turns out that riding a bit cat is rather fun.

**Narnia. Aslan's Camp.**

Hermione Mason was doing what she did best, which was reading, she had for hours now by the light of the flickering candles been researching. She was looking for anything that aid the man she loved in the coming battle. Wand magic didn't have many answers as the combat spells of the Wizarding World were focused upon duels.

There were spells that could kill whole groups of people but they were hard to master and neither she or Damien had been practising magic for more than a few years. The spells she was now reading about were the kind of spells only those with decades of experience would dare to use, and only Damien, and perhaps Harry, had the power needed to cast such spells in any case.

Still there was much else she could do other than to keep reading and hope that Damien or Aslan had some sort of plan, because if he didn't they were well and truly screwed.

**Narnia. Aslan's Camp**.

Luna had gone and Hermione was somehow able to sleep but I, and a certain other wizard, could not.

I wasn't too worried about Luna disappearing, this wasn't the first time she'd gone of to fulfil some secret agenda.

What did worry me was that tomorrow everyone could die. I could die. I wasn't immortal in the way that allowed me to cheat death if I was killed. I might not get sick or die from ageing but a death in battle could end me.

Judging by the fact that Harry Potter was currently trying to murder a poor defenceless tree by hacking at it with his sword I wasn't the only worrying about the end of my life.

"Careful that one might be on our side".

Harry suddenly remembered that the trees in this world seemed to be somewhat self-aware or at least aware enough to take sides in a war.

"I was just trying to..."

It wasn't hard to guess what he was up to, and I decided to offer him some advice.

"A sword is a useful tool but remember that your a wizard not a barbarian warrior or a lumberjack" I said.

He had done a number on that tree.

"The sword is sharp at edges as well you don't have to just stab with it".

I took out my sword and mock attacked him. He blocked rather well for a complete novice. He then tried to knock the sword out of my hand, but it was a clumsy blow.

"You'll be fighting things bigger and meaner than you so don't worry about disarming them. Use your wand and just stun them, or better do some real damage".

Harry seemed shocked.

"I won't kill anybody".

"Didn't you kill that squirrel guy".

I purposely got the name wrong since I shouldn't know who he was.

"He's was trying to kill me at the time" said Harry defensively.

"As were those wolves" I pointed out "they would of torn you apart if Aslan and I hadn't been there".

This got Potter a little upset and he struck at me with his sword with a complete lack of grace. I blocked the blows and the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air.

"You should play to your strengths" I advised "your not a swordsmen".

Neither was I really but I was better with a blade than the Boy-Who-Lived.

"So what else can you do?" I asked.

Harry stopped to think.

"I can fly".

Indeed he could I'd seen him in action many times he could fly better anyone back at the school.

"So fly" I told the boy hero "play to your strengths, when we go to war fly and rain spells down on the enemy".

Potter considered my words before saying.

"I don't want to kill".

Killing was easy for me but I wasn't the champion of all this good and light.

"Then don't kill" I replied.

"I don't know many spells" admitted the boy wizard.

With a smile on my lips I said.

"I do, I'll teach you"


End file.
